


Back on Asgard

by EmeraldTheWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTheWolf/pseuds/EmeraldTheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place directly after The Avengers, when Thor uses the Tesseract to bring Loki back to Asgard to pay for his war crimes. This was written before Thor: The Dark World. It is very graphic and not for the light-hearted! Read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if:  
> A] you absolutely cannot tolerate sub/dom relationships  
> B] you cannot handle rape-like scenes or torture  
> C] you do not care for the movies/comics "Thor" or "The Avengers"

Thor looked to Loki as their hands gripped the Tesseract together. Loki's eyes bleak and dark; still so full of darkness. The Tesseract's energy surrounded them and suddenly they were back on Asgard. Loki hung his head and sighed beneath his muzzle, yanked out of his thoughts by Thor pulling him along the corridors of Odin's hall. How he hated this place now; knowing he had never really belonged here. The guards snickered and scowled at him, making obscene gestures and gossiping like school girls; Thor remained silent. 

They neared the end of the corridor and made a right down into the "dungeon" as Loki recalled it. The heat seeped from Thor and radiated about them both, taking the chill out of the place. This entire place was always cold to Loki though, as if the walls were trying to squeeze every last breath out of him, until his pale skin was frozen and eyes glazed.

 _No_ , he sneered beneath the gag, he had never really belonged here, and as Thor opened the prison cell and tossed him inside like a ragdoll, he realized everything about his life had prepared him for defeat. Slamming into the wall face-first, he groaned softly, raising his shackled hands to pound on the wall in fury. 

After a moment, he glanced back at his brother, who was still standing there, silently raging in the doorway. Collecting himself, he turned to him with a raised eyebrow as if to say _you have me, now what are you going to do about it?_

"You brought this upon yourself, brother," Thor lowered his eyes to the ground, darkness shadowing his features and giving him an eerie, resolved look. Loki scoffed beneath his gag. It was always the same with Thor, attempting to make everyone around him "good" inside, attempting to wash the darkness clean from his brother's hands, hands now shackled and sore. Loki pulled idly at the chains, causing them to clink loudly in the deathly quiet cell. 

Suddenly, Thor was on him, the heat completely knocking Loki back against the wall. He raised his shackled hands in mock fear, a muffled laugh erupting from beneath his gag. It only infuriated the other God more as he could practically see the grin on Loki's face through the gag. 

"You will learn your place!" Thor bellowed, gripping Loki's dark hair and pulling his head back painfully. Laughter turned to anger and now that Thor had him pinned, Loki's fury was evident by the slits of his eyes and the sparks emitting from his fingers. Thor pinned his hands above his head and released his hair, grabbing his chin roughly instead. Forcing Loki to look at him, he stared intently. "Loki," Thor whispered urgently, "Look at me!" he bellowed again, slapping him across the face. Loki's head rolled to the side and back again. His eyes clouded but he kept his gaze on the other God. "I want to help you, Loki. Why do you think I'm down here with you? You think I would leave you alone for these guards to do whatever they wish to you?!" he spat the last word but Loki continued his wary gaze, unmoved by his words. Thor shook his head angrily and released Loki's arms. He collapsed onto his knees, head bowed and eyes downcast. His breathing slowed.

So Thor planned to protect him. Loki scoffed again, silently cursing Thor for his relentless love. He didn't want it; he didn't want any of it! This damned place was making him insane! He slammed his fists against the ground, forehead resting on the coolness of the floor. If he could speak, he would order Thor out of here, out of his sights; he'd tell him to go fuck himself, go fuck everyone in this fucking fortress. He squeezed his eyes shut as angry tears threatened to flow. _No_ , he would not give Thor the satisfaction. Instead, grabbing at whatever resolve he had left, he stilled himself, rose to his feet again, and met Thor's stare evenly. 

"If I could summon every bit of lightning in the sky to change who you are, Loki, I would do it for you," his voice softened at the last moment and he left the cell. Loki screamed beneath his gag and thrashed his fists against the cell door wildly.

"FARE WELL, **BROTHER**!" he screamed, trying with all his might to make it audible from beneath the gag. Thor slowed, but continued walking and soon Loki was alone in the darkness. He sank back against the wall and closed his eyes. His shackled hands rested in his lap lifelessly and he gritted his teeth beneath the wretched gag. 

For what seemed like months, or perhaps merely days, Loki paced restlessly within the cell, alone with no food, water, or visitors. His eyes grew tired in the dark and his defiance began to dwindle wearily. Ages of darkness will do that to a person, especially Loki, for he had known darkness all his life. His mind grew ever more bitter the longer he was alone with himself. He was learning to despise himself as greatly as he despised his father, his brother. 

At the sudden sound of a creaking door, light illuminated the corridor and he turned away painfully. The darkness returned in an instant and the sound of heavy walking caused anxiety to blossom in the pit of his belly. 

His cell door flew, no, _blasted_ open and Thor filled the doorway, Mjölner in hand and a key in the other. Loki pressed himself as far away from him as possible, green eyes glaring and defiance and bitterness flaring instantly. He raised his chin at Thor, daring him to do his worst. Thor's eyes were hard, but as he approached, he winced at the sight of his brother's slender frame and ashen skin. Loki hated his pity. Too exhausted to fight however, he merely stiffened as Thor brushed his hair back and brought the key to his face. Suddenly, his jaw was slack. The gag was gone, and cool, glorious, dirty air met his cracked lips. He gulped it greedily, reaching up to feel his exposed and sensitive skin. For a moment he was lost in the sensation; grabbing hungrily at his own face and gasping as the air hit his dried mouth. 

Thor merely watched with a hooded expression. Loki gradually became aware of the golden God's presence again and attempted to compose himself, gritting his teeth but leaving his lips parted to breathe the air freely. 

" _Brother_ ," he croaked sarcastically, eyes watering at the attempt but unwavering. He sneered wide and opened his arms in a friendly gesture. 

"I thought it would bring you some peace," Thor hid the key away in his pocket and tossed the muzzle onto the floor with a clank. Loki's eyes followed it fearfully, gratefully, with disgust at his own emotional state. 

"Have you come to set me free, brother?" Loki chuckled at the irony of the last word and his sneer was enough to cause electrical charges within the other God. Loki gulped dryly, but kept the sneer plastered across his face as he watched Thor start to lose control. 

"I come here to give you peace, to make amends, to help you, and you find it humorous to challenge me, brother?" Thor's voice was dangerously quiet and he stepped towards Loki, who automatically looked away, and stepped back. He cursed himself for his weakness, and vowed to stand his ground in the small cell. The hurt Thor could do was something he was trained to handle, but as the God took another step, Loki began to unravel slightly. He opened his mouth but Thor closed the distance between them quickly and clamped his humongous hand down across his mouth. He dropped Mjölner to the ground beside them with a thud. 

"The council is still deciding what your punishment shall be," his electric blue eyes peered into Loki, attempting to locate his soul. Loki writhed beneath him, but Thor was so large and strong against his slender, sickened frame. "I know not what they have in store for you, but it is assured the punishment will be well suitable for a silver-tongued trickster like you." Thor removed his hand and stepped back, allowing the words to sink in, eyes still piercing into Loki's. The intensity was finally too great and Loki dropped his eyes and closed them, sighing. He leaned against the wall for support. 

"Who shall carry out my _most_ deserved punishment?" Loki asked, sarcastically enunciating every word. He opened his eyes to locate his brother. Thor was rubbing his chin worriedly, pacing slowly in the small confines of the cage, as Loki had begun to call it. 

"I know not. They refuse to tell me anything. Father thinks it wise to keep me out of their decisions," Thor's body surged with sudden anger at the thought. "Refuse to tell me! Their own king!" his exasperation was boring Loki. 

"Oh, do hurry this up, I've got dust to count," Loki chuckled darkly, a sneer cracking across his lips. Thor's hammer swung to attention at his side. 

"Do not test me in this state, brother, you will learn your place before the end," he pointed Mjölner towards Loki with each word, but Loki merely rolled his eyes. His vision suddenly went dark and he fell to his knees. As his vision cleared, and the heat in his cheek subsided, he began to laugh breathlessly and rise slowly to his feet. 

"Oh yes, _brother_!" he spat "Make good use of your fists on the chained beast, unable to defend himself!" he held up his wrists dramatically, spittle flying from his mouth. "Such little control! Has being King taught you nothing about-- _ugh_!" Loki doubled over as Thor hit him again.

His silver tongue was beginning to wane as his weakened body folded upon itself with each blow. Finally, when Thor had had his fill of using him as a damned punching bag, he coughed blood and drew in ragged breaths. 

"S-some _brother_ you've turned out to be," he groaned, wiping the blood from his cheek. His pained breathing was the only sound in the cell as Thor regained composure. 

"No, Loki, some brother you turned out to be," he whispered, leaving the cell. 

As soon as Thor was out of sight, Loki dropped to the ground and screamed. It was an animalistic scream, full of rage, torment, and darkness. The angry tears he'd been holding back for what seemed like ages suddenly poured from him like Thor's lightning through Mjölner. He clawed at the floor and rubbed his dirtied, wet face into the ground as he wept. Bloodied scrapes appeared on his cheek and forehead, and his fingers became red and raw. 

"Curse you!" he spat onto the ground. "Curse all of you! _N_ _ngh_." He rolled to his side and coughed more blood. Sitting up he wiped it from his face again.

"Brother," a soft, apologetic whisper sounded from behind his bent body, and his shoulders stiffened immediately, lips forming a hard line and eyes drying. 

" _Brother_?" he whispered slowly, quietly, painfully. He rose to his feet as gracefully as he could and turned, knocking Thor onto his back. "I AM _NOT_ YOUR FUCKING **BROTHER**!" Loki slammed Thor into the wall and rushed past him and through the open cell door. 

Making it halfway down the corridor, he froze, listening for any life outside. Breathing heavily and painfully, he flattened against the wall. Maybe this was to be his punishment, he swiftly wondered. Every day of the rest of his life stuck in a cell with his brother to torment him every single one of those days. His eyes locked on the door kept him oblivious to Thor's raging presence as he suddenly charged down the corridor, pinning Loki to the wall. That huge hand clamped against Loki's face again, practically giving him a concussion as the stars rotated in front of his eyes from the force. Loki bit down hard on Thor's hand and the God roared, throwing Loki over his shoulder and charging back into the cell. He threw him to the ground, causing a guttural sound to escape Loki's lips as the air left his lungs. Turning and locking the door, Thor withdrew a muzzle from his pocket. For once, Loki's eyes were truly fearful. 

"Thor, please," he pushed away from him, sliding across the cage's floor towards the wall. 

Thor was too furious to speak, so he just grabbed Loki's leg and pulled him forward. Grabbing his dark hair, he held his head back and slapped on the muzzle. Loki fought valiantly, clawing tooth and nail against him, grunting at the exertion, but Thor merely clicked the lock in place and threw him face first to the ground again. Loki staggered onto his elbows, head bowed and breathing labored as those angry tears pricked the corner of his eyes again. He yanked his hair in anguish, burying his calloused hands into his scalp. Rocking back onto his heels, he lifted his head upwards and screamed a life's worth of fury and frustration into the muzzle. Thor pushed him to the ground again. 

"You will learn your place whether it's by me or the council, Loki," his voice was pure venom as he tore the pants from Loki's body and left his bottom exposed. Loki was practically sobbing now, tears of absolute frustration, anger, and hatred, not bothering to hide it as Thor suddenly lifted his half-naked body to the wall and shackled his arms above his head. Loki's dirtied and scraped face was drenched in tears and he slammed his head against the wall as Thor suddenly pulled himself from his pants. Loki's repulsion caused bile to creep into his mouth, but he choked it back down because it had nowhere else to go. 

"Stop!" he shouted, fighting as Thor's hands grabbed his hips. " **STOP**!" Thor suddenly slapped him, hard, and Loki stilled, his head to the side, eyes shut tight, and body shaking convulsively. 

"If this is the only way you'll feel pain and learn your place, then so be it, Loki, brother, _demon_ ," Thor hissed and Loki looked up at him in denial, silently pleading with his bloodshot eyes. Thor found the look terribly heartbreaking to bear, so he turned the trickster around and grabbed clumsily at him from behind. Loki stiffened, back arching away as Thor grabbed his member. It had been ions since he'd been touched there, even by his own hands. Despite everything, the repulsion, the pain, the hatred, the dark within himself, he had to choke back an agonized groan as the larger man began to stroke. His frame was shaking violently now, fighting against every feeling that reeled within, and as he became hard, his eyes squeezed shut and he turned away in disgust. 

"See, brother? You are just like any of us; one of us," Thor whispered gently, placing his large hand on Loki's cold back. He jolted away from the touch, glancing back with a piercing gaze that made Thor's jaw set. 

"Fine," he hissed, grabbing something from within his pocket. Loki tried to free himself again, fighting the shackles with all the strength he had left to muster, causing blood trickles to run down his arms and stain his already-filthy shirt. He slammed his forehead against the concrete, letting out a soft, exasperated cry, realizing how truly hopeless his situation was. Suddenly, Thor was pressing against a very intimate place and Loki's eyes bulged as he realized his true intent. Thor's member was slick with something and as he pressed it against Loki's backside, the tip of him slid inside. 

Loki's muffled scream echoed throughout the corridor, and he tried desperately to pull away again, but Thor slammed him into the wall and continued his assault. Loki gritted his teeth against the pain and made himself believe it was just like any other torture he'd been trained to deal with. But no, this was much, much worse. And as his brother pressed fully inside him, he realized the true extent of what pain was. 

"I will _KILL_ you!" he snarled from behind his muzzle; blood filled the inside of it and engulfed his nostrils with the smell of copper. He enunciated his words carefully as he focused on breathing. Thor ignored him; he was in an entirely different state. Aroused, determined, and eyes filled with need and power, he pulled out and pushed back in. Loki's frame bucked at the intrusion and he growled angrily again as Thor repeated the movement. Thor reached around and, in finding Loki, squeezed tightly. Loki thrashed weakly, ever so slowly giving up. He sighed and pounded his fists against the wall again, knowing the larger God would have his way no matter the consequences. Even at maximum power, Loki was no match for the God of Thunder. 

"Are you ready to learn your place?" Thor growled, stroking quickly now. Loki's breaths quickened and he shook his head in denial again, a gradual moan escaping from behind the muzzle. Thor began a slow rhythm of thrusting and soon, Loki was numb to the pain. 

Thor grabbed Loki's hair and pulled his head back, reveling in the way his eyes glazed with pain and the soft moan that escaped him. Loki closed his eyes against the look on Thor's face as he pounded into him. He just wanted it to stop. Thor's hand was relentlessly pumping against his member and against his will he felt the climax rising. This is my fucking punishment, he thought as his body tensed, muscles straining for that bittersweet release. His eyes opened into slits as his pleasure mounted and he let out a muffled whimper. Thor knew he was close so he slowed, wanting to drag out this punishment as long as possible. Loki's eyes shut again and his ragged frame was breathing hard. With his head bent back, muzzle suffocating him, and exertion mounting, it was difficult to get ample air supply. Thor only pulled harder, causing new tears to stream Loki's face. It was pleasurable to see the sarcastic, mischievous, hate-filled trickster in such a helpless state. It gave unparalleled joy to Thor. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother?" Thor smirked at Loki's disgusted look and he tried to pull away from him, but Thor only held him tighter in place. "You're right; _brother_ is hardly the word to be using at this moment." And with that, he gave a deep thrust, causing Loki to cry out. Even through the pain and pleasure, Loki kept his green eyes on Thor's, defying him the only way he knew how to at this moment. Thor's jaw hardened again and he gave another deep thrust. Loki's body tensed, arms bulging from the stress of the position and the disgusted need to release. His eyes closed quickly and he took a deep breath to compose himself. Thor began his pounding again and rubbed Loki to the brink in seconds. Loki's eyes snapped open and his eyebrows arched together attractively as he neared his end. He whimpered again, slowly grinding against Thor, desperate for it to be over, desperate for that last thrust, desperate to be pushed over the edge. Exhaustion was making it difficult for him to stand so he molded his body into Thor and prayed for the first time in his life. 

"That's it," Thor said through gritted teeth, his own pleasure having been on hold for so long. He felt himself nearing peak and moaned loudly against Loki. Loki's shoulders were tense as Thor pulled his hair again and continued his relentless thrusting. Loki whimpered again, a mewling noise that gave Thor surprisingly great pleasure. And all too suddenly, Loki's eyes widened, closed tight, and burst open again as his climax hit its peak. He clawed at the wall, losing his balance as his body convulsed and his muffled groaning vibrated against Thor. Thor hit his peak at that moment and gave a couple more deep thrusts as he came inside him. He growled with pleasure and released Loki's hair. His head snapped forward, giving him whiplash and sending a new wave of pleasure throughout his body. Thor's thrusting slowed and finally stopped. He sagged against Loki and panted on his neck. Loki whimpered weakly, closing his eyes against the sweat beads that dripped down his face and onto the metal gag. 

He was beaten, finally beaten, and not in the way he had ever imagined. His body had been marred, tortured, and violated within an hour. His breath wheezed out in a low sigh of defeat. Thor pulled out of him, and if it weren't for the shackles, Loki would have collapsed onto the floor. 

Thor reached around and removed the gag gently. Loki gulped in air again, the tears continuing their interrupted trail down his jawline. 

"Are you… _sated_ now, brother?" he croaked, his words dripping with sarcastic whim. He pulled at the shackles again and winced at the familiar bite in his wrists. Thor merely undid his shackles in tired silence. Loki sank to the floor, grabbing at his discarded pants nearby like they were his last lifeline, which they were. He pulled them on quickly and when he was finally covered, he dared to glance up at his brother. His blue eyes were glazed with afterglow and his face wore a satisfied look. 

"Depends on if you have learned your place yet," He leaned towards Loki, serious, who followed his movements with wary, distrustful eyes. 

"I will _always_ despise you," he finally spat in the God's face. His lips remained in a hard line, daring Thor, trying his patience, and willing him to finally end his torment. There was absolutely nothing worse Thor could do than what he had already committed here, alone in this cell, on the last planet Loki would lay eyes on. He rose suddenly, leaving Loki on the floor of the dirtied, bloodied cell. 

"So be it," he opened his arms in a defeated gesture, turned, and left without a word. Loki cradled himself and howled meekly into his arms as tears streamed his face. Reliving the last hour, he suddenly turned and vomited. Curling onto the cold floor, he fell into a sick, nightmarish slumber.


End file.
